13thgenerationrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Linkehn Sangue
Character Outline Linkehn Sangue (Sangue being Blood in Italian) is a 21 year old Blood guardian from the 13th. He is the previous Sun guardian of the 12th generation Vongola. Aswell as Rineen, he witnessed the 12th fall with his own eyes. He escaped the 12th with Rineen and 3 years later joined the 13th. His mother, Rosa Sangue, had commited suicide when Linkehn was 3 year's old, leaving him a orphan.His father, who is unknown, introduced him to the mafia world and trained him for a year, until he died of a unknown disease. He has blonde hair, grey eyes, wears a leather suit, leather gloves and always carries a rose. He is usually known as Link and has the title "The Blood Rose". Personality Linkehn is a energetic young man, but can be quite angry at times. He is strong, brave and always is at the heart of a battle. He might be blonde, but he is smart and kind. His love life has been a long rollar coaster with alot of holes in the track. Most of his girl friends either died or left him. His current girlfriend is Rineen, which he has known for quite a while, since she was 14. Linkehn had a adopted sister named Kayla. Kayla was the 12th Generation Vongola cloud guardian who dissapeared after the fall of the 12th. Even though she wasn't really related, Linkehn saw her as his big sister and respected her highly. He is worried for her and hopes she is safe. History ... The 13 Arcs Recovery Arc ... Arcobaleno Seal Arc Link watched every trial and took part in the clear trial against vincent. He had to fight him in a Zero Gravity battle, in which the entire Reborn cafe went in Zero Gravity.Link won and earned the right of the clear flame due to his loyalty to Vongola and the will of victory. Milefiore Arc Link has not yet had any battles in the Milefiore arc. But, he was there when Jupiter and Kayla fought Genkishi. Jupiter had accidently shot Link with a Sky bullet, knocking him out. Link is in Delta squad, the team who is incharge of defending The Reborn Cafe entrance to the Vongola base. Weapons And Abilities Links abilitie to control blood is what makes him a strong fighter Techniques Link hasn't fully learned his techniques and is currently learning. Blood Traveling:This technique makes link explode into blood which travels his body in blood used for infiltrating and stealth. The Bloody Knife: This is a hand to hand attack, where he attacks and opens his fist where there is knife covered in his blood, he then throws the knife at his opponent. Blood Healing: This is a move he can only use in Bloodlust, which makes him able to regenerate his body from drinking blood. Bloodlust: Bloodlust turns him into a blood loving monster which no restraints. Blood Armor: Blood Armor lets him turn his skin into solid blood protecting him from harm. Equipment Link currently has no equipment